


The Emperor's Mind

by IrisKenway



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep down somewhere, Emhyr is a sweetheart, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, Smut, it's really consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisKenway/pseuds/IrisKenway
Summary: Emhyr var Emreis is bored and lonely. Fortunately there is a solution.





	1. Chapter 1

Emhyr Var Emreis was bored. Despite having absolutely everything – power over half the Continent and the greatest army the world had ever seen – he had surprisingly little. Most often he could ignore the creeping sense of overwhelming loneliness that no amount of Erveluce would completely take away. When it became quiet though, his well-practiced composure started to falter. The emperor sipped wine from his third glass and tried to concentrate on some important dull documents. Yet he was counting his drinks and letting his mind wander. He felt a sharp prick of shame but signed the papers without so much as glancing at them.

There was that one girl. She was a part of the nobility but seemed different somehow. Emhyr had found himself intrigued by her from the start. She was a blonde, rare for a Nilfgaardian, and had green eyes, ever bright and dauntingly intelligent. They were always scrutinising everything around her, challenging those in her vicinity. She even stared at Emhyr without shame from time to time until realising that she had been caught. She seemed like a girl who didn't care for unnecessary formalities and banquets. Without a doubt he was so uncharacteristically interested in the young noblewoman because she looked like Cirilla – or at least how his spies had described her to look like.

Emhyr's carafe of wine became empty but he didn't call for a servant. He was too lost in his stream of consciousness to do that. Missing his daughter was one thing, longing for her was a grave act of weakness. If there was one thing he absolutely shouldn't do was to appear weak to anyone; to the court, to Morvran and his other generals or most importantly to the people. The nordlings were afraid of him and would succumb to his rule eventually, it was certain. The support of his own people wasn't as unwavering. Many were against his rule. Some day in the future some group would rise against him and he needed to be prepared, with Cirilla's help or without it. That insolent girl, the name of whom he didn't even know, was nothing but a distraction. He should get his head straight and focus his energy on finding his lost heir and ruling his lands...

 "Terribly sorry for the interruption but would his imperial majesty like to have more wine or some other refreshments to help with his work?" Emhyr's chamberlain inquired from behind his back.

Emhyr almost snarled something rude in response but restrained himself, turning to face the old man with his staple emotionless expression.

"Yes, please", he said and turned back to his papers. He was about to dismiss the chamberlain when another impulse took hold. "Bring me that girl from house Neliessen at once. I have some important matters to discuss with her."

His staff was more than discreet so it was no surprise that the chamberlain had no comments about the late hour or the fact that the emperor could have absolutely nothing to discuss with some nobleman's daughter.

 

 

It took approximately twenty minutes to get the girl standing at the door to Emhyr's chambers. 

"Come in", the emperor called out.

She entered the room almost hesitantly, like she was coming to see the headmaster after being a very naughty girl. Her cheeks were slightly red and she kept her head bowed. She curtsied a little clumsily, gripping the hem of her blue dress. It was quite simplistic and definitely not in Nilfgaardian style so she clearly hadn't had time for a wardrobe change. Her hair was loose and and a little messy. She looked beautiful.

"Your imperial majesty", she said. She still didn't dare to look up. 

Emhyr lounged back in his chair and refilled his cup of wine, pouring a glass for the girl as well.

"Come sit, please."

The girl breathed sharply but moved to sit on the divan close to the fireplace with her glass of wine. The light of the warm yellow flames danced in her hair and made it appear even lighter in color. Emhyr put his hands in his lap since he had gripped his glass knuckles whitening.

Suddenly the girl seemed to find her lost attitude and looked the emperor straight in the eye. The blush had disappeared from her face.

"Why am I here, your majesty?"

Because you look like my daughter. Because I need the touch of a woman. Because I want you even though I don't know your name. Every explanation was more pathetic than the last. Emhyr didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The most powerful man in the world was speechless in front of a young girl.

"You don't strike me as the average noblewoman."

"Already ready to throw the courtesies away, are you?" she said smiling devilishly, drinking some wine. She didn't comment on the taste.

"Your appearance, the colour of your dress. You don't look like a Nilfgaardian", Emhyr said quietly.

"What do I look like?"

"You look like a northener."

She looked down to her lap and took another sip of wine.

"Few have ever noticed. I did my best to learn the language, the manners." Emhyr saw that she was smiling a bit. "I always thought myself to be a master of disguises. Thought being adopted was the best thing that ever happened to me. I have a good name and I will be married to carry even better name."

"And what do you might think about it now?"

Her laughter penetrated the air between them abruptly. "That I'd rather be Nilfgaardian than Temerian right now. But it doesn't change the fact that your majesty didn't summon me to chat about my peculiar past or my unavoidable future as a means to strengthen the Neliessen family. If I haven't done anything horribly offensive, what is that you want?"

She was so unthinkably straightforward and enticingly rude that Emhyr had to adjust his half-hard cock in his breeches. It took a considerable amount of self control not to pick the girl up and throw her on the bed.

"You will take off all of your clothes and lie down on the bed."

To her credit she didn't blush or look away. Instead she arched her brow and inhaled sharply.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I know you want to", Emhyr said with a confident tone in his voice. He too arched his brow and leaned back in his chair. He had every intent to enjoy the show of the girl stripping her clothes in front of his emperor.

"But, but you are so much older", she stuttered. "If someone were to know - "

"I'll make sure only trustworthy people are to know. I doubt you actually care about gossip and rumors. So you will now strip like a good girl you undoubtedly are somewhere under your bad attitude."

Her face turned red in an instant and she looked almost angry. Emhyr was content. A little humiliation was part of the foreplay.

Slowly she stood up and put her empty wine glass on the table. She reached the back of her dress and opened the bindings with one hand. Slowly the dress came apart and it fell, pooling around her ankles. The girl stepped out of it almost uncaringly. She didn't wear a corset, just a soft piece of fabric around her breasts. She took it off as well and revealed a pair of firm, round breasts that begged to be touched. She still had on some lacy knickers.

"Take them off, too", Emhyr said, disliking how rough his voice had suddenly become.

A moment later she stood completely bare in the middle of the room. She seemed a bit embarassed but also distinctly aroused. She walked to the bed and settled down on the soft covers. Her skin glowed softly in the dim lighting.

Emhyr was already painfully hard, he didn't even have notion of the last time he had had intercourse. All had been wiped away, his duties, his worries, the sole thing left was his masculinity and the need to take, own and give.

Emhyr didn't take the time to undress. He unfastened his breeches unceremonially and unbuttoned his coat. He climbed on top of her and felt her skin under his big palms.The girl was constantly shivering, which may have been due to the cold night air or possibly fear.

"Hush now", Emhyr said and roamed every inch of her skin starting from pulse points on her neck reaching all the way down to caress her inner thighs. He used his mouth and hands generously, nipping teasingly down her neck and ghosting his fingers around her sex, never quite touching her there. Then he moved to flick his thumbs over the peaks of her nipples and every little moan from her lips was like a small reward. He maintained a steady rhythm that did't let her rest for more than a few seconds. He wanted to make her mad and beg for him. He wanted her to be satisfied.

After some time she grew frustrated with the gentle teasing and wrapped her arms around around his neck, raking his clothed back with her nails.

"Please, emperor", she managed to utter, her hips involuntarily snapping against his, making Emhyr almost lose the remains of his composure. To be sure, he dipped two fingers inside her, just to find her dripping wet. Knowing that she was ready and willing, caused a fresh rush of arousal to his cock. Encouraged, he let his cock spring out of his trousers. She was eyeing him almost hungrily. With the enthusiasm of a teenager he guided his cock to her entrance and pushed in eagerly but carefully. She accommodated all of his length fairly well and soon he was balls deep in the wonderful, wet heat. With his weight alone he pinned her to the bed and began thrusting in and out rhythmically. Soon all he could think of was seeking the peak of his own pleasure. Desire was driving him to _fuck_ her frantically, nearly uncaring of her pleasure. She was letting out moans and gasps and moving in perfect unison with him, it was like they weren't just joined in one place but that their bodies were inseparable at that moment. He gripped her waist and flipped her around with ease. He plunged right back in and the new angle made the girl cry out. Emhyr's breathing turned ragged and droplets of sweat formed on his forehead. She was even tighter in the new position and all he could do was to keep going and let out shouts of pure pleasure. 

Finally he felt his orgasm coming, it was so powerful that it felt like a hit to the head with a hammer. He kept fucking her through it. It was marvellous. With the two last thrusts and an added finger she came too. For her it was more like long and torturingly dragged out pleasure that shook her body for a time.

Emhyr let his member slip out of her and took his finger to her mouth. It was glistening with his cum and her wetness. She sucked the digit dry lazily.

 

 

"Please just call me Emhyr", he said after dozing for a few minutes. The girl was curled up to his side. She was warm and perfect, her hair around her head like a halo.

"Your majesty's ego doesn't need boosting?"

"Careful with your words."

"I always am."

"I sincerely doubt it."

She closed her eyes and smiled. Emhyr stroked his face gently.

"I still don't know your name, girl", he said after a comfortable silence.

"Does it really matter?" she asked sadness in her voice. "I couldn't give you my real one."

He thought about it. She was living between worlds, not belonging to either of them. Now she was on the brink of entering a third one.

"Very well", he decided. He could always just ask. But he would like her to break the anonymity. He wanted her to trust him. To trust a man who had betrayed, a man who had failed. "Can I kiss you?" Emhyr asked.

"Of course", she said.

The kiss was heated but peaceful. It was a promise of _something_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very high concentration of smut in this one - you have been warned!

It became a routine, their own little game of cat and mouse. Emhyr would call on her, every now and then and they would meet up in random places to have sex – just a few minutes of fumbling belts and exploring each other's bodies with fervor or perhaps a whole night of thorough fucking that left both panting and wanting more. Emhyr knew he was a demanding lover so he relished the fact that she would take all he threw at him and enjoy herself. She loved his dominance, almost craved for it.

Dominance, power over someone. To control one's body and mind, pleasure and pain, it was the ultimate power. Emhyr loved when she was screaming his name, partially wanting him to stop and to keep going.

Emhyr indulged himself in some inappropriate fantasies whilst signing more and more pointless documents. This was a part of the game as well. He hadn't made any contact with her in two days, he was practically just waiting for her pride and self control to start wavering. She would eventually show up unannounced and he'd punish her for it, making her love every second of it.

  


  


It was like clockwork. The Emperor was lounging in his evening bath when he heard a near-silent thud of the master bedroom door and light female steps that betrayed the intruder. His guardsmen had no doubt let her stroll right in, he would have to give them a lecture about privacy... Emhyr allowed himself a brief, dark smile before standing up with a slosh. He wrapped his naked torso in a luxuriously soft towel and tied the cloth to his waist.

He walked through the door and shivered slightly when the cooler air of the bedroom hit his skin.

"What exactly are you doing here, my dear?" he asked just for the sake of it. Emhyr kept his tone cool and distant.

She looked dashing in a light purple dress that was all but made for undressing hurriedly. It was pillowy and reflecting light, so unlike anything the Nilfgaardians used to wear. It just barely swept the floor when she took little nervous steps around the room. Emhyr's hungry look didn't go unnoticed.

"I wanted to show you my new dress", she said smiling sheepishly.

"To show off more likely", Emhyr scoffed, masking his excitement. He made note that she was eyeing him too. He was still dripping wet and half naked, hair damp and clinging to his head. Despite his best efforts, the outline of his hardening cock was already visible through the towel.

"And you have nerve to say I'm not wanted here?" she teased and pointed at his lower regions, knowing how to wind Emhyr up just the right way .

"I never said that, girl. Do not put words in my mouth."

"I could come up with other things to put in your mouth, your majesty."

"Oh you ingrate brat..." Emhyr took a few steps forward and grabbed her wrist with just enough force to make it unsettlingly tight without actually hurting her. He pulled her flush against his body and gave her backside a firm squeeze.

"You are completely insatiable. What should I do with you to show you your place." Emhyr kept his voice low and dangerous. It made the girl all squirmy and excited.

"Maybe I'll just... put you over my knee. How would you like that?"

Breath hitched in her throat and she started vigorously shaking her head which only made it clearer how much she was looking forward to it.

He manouvered them on the bed with ease, putting her down to his lap and letting her upper body rest against his thighs. His growing erection was digging to her stomach but she didn't seem to mind. She was busy practically shaking in anticipation. Emhyr hauled up the hem of her dress to expose a pair of pale cheeks covered by a sheer piece of equally purple lace. It was like a warm welcome for him. He pulled the panties down too to run his fingers along the warm, smooth skin and the curve of her butt. The girl whimpered at the touch and tried to buck herself up into his hand.

"Eager little brat", Emhyr said, to his own surprise, affectionately.

The first slap made her squeal a little, then it erupted a small giggle from her mouth. Oh that wouldn't do at all. He lashed out five more, each with more force than the other. After that her skin was turning a lovely shade of pink and she was well over laughing, panting heavily in his lap, shifting constantly and giving his neglected cock some torturous friction.

"Just fuck me please, Emhyr", she whispered breathlessly.

Emhyr snorted and gave her a few more smacks that made her cry out.

"As much as I'm fond of that dress of yours, I would very much like to see you without it", he said grinning inwardly.

He helped her out of the dress but instead of guiding her onto the bed, he spilled the girl out of his lap to the floor.

"Me fucking you is a privilege. You would be wise to remember that." He started to loosen the knot on his waist, taking his erect cock in his hand. He didn't need to give further instructions, she took the head of his cock in her mouth and started teasing it just the way he liked it, licking tentatively over his slit and hollowing her cheeks when sucking him. The sight of the naked girl on the floor was almost too much to the man and he had to close his eyes, concentrating on the the wet heat and the unrelenting sucking and swipes of tongue.

"Good girl", he puffed out between gritted teeth.

She hummed in response, which sent ripples of pure pleasure up his spine. He had to grab the back of her head just to anchor himself in this reality.

Just before he could finish, the girl stopped and looked up. Their eyes met and Emhyr cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

"Will you take me now?" she asked smiling innocently.

Emhyr growled, grasping her chin between his fingers. He bent down to kiss her roughly, possessively and moved downwards to mouth her neck, bruising and marking his territory. She started moaning loudly, pleading for Emhyr to do _more_. He grabbed her forearms and lifted her into his lap, cock standing proudly between their bodies, rubbing against her stomach. He could feel that she was already wet and ready for him. He ignored the urge to mate for now and continued exploring her, palcing firm kisses on her collarbones and teasing her breasts with nimble fingers. She was still pleading, shouting incoherent things. Her hands were everywhere, in his hair, grabbing his neck, looking for support. Before he could know it, she had positioned herself onto his cock and started sinking down with a sigh.

"Fuck", Emhyr muttered under his breath. She was too good for him to really care. Breaking rules, commands, usually it infuriated him. But now, rules seemed like a deceiving concept built by insecure men. She bounced in his lap, taking what she wanted, using Emhyr for her pleasure. He pressed his forehead against hers. She came, shuddering, and he followed soon after.

They embraced each other tightly, dozing in post-orgasm bliss. His whole body was limp but his mind was on fire. It was like Emhyr had found his youth all over again, she was awakening long lost emotions in him. She seemed to actually care about him, a man twice his age. Emhyr cared about her too, in a way. Caring was... unusual. He cared about Nilfgaard, of course, but individuals – so many were replaceable, even Emhyr himself. But right now she felt, unique. Not a drop in the ocean but a whole pond. It worried him too. In worry and unexpected happiness he drifted off to sleep.

  


  


"Good morning", Emhyr said, voice low and raspy. He had had a strange dream about the girl but couldn't quite remember the details.

"Morning." She reached to kiss him sweetly. Her lips were soft as always.

"I need to get to work soon", Emhyr said. He sounded apologetic to his own ears.

"Shame. Nothing better than eating breakfast in bed and cuddling past noon."

"I can think of a few better activities", Emhyr chuckled. A faint blush crept on her cheeks.

They dressed silently, expensive fabrics rustling. Before leaving, Emhyr kissed her one more time with great passion, sneaking his tongue into her mouth.

"I want you to stop touching yourself", he murmured right to her ear. She gasped for air and grabbed Emhyr's arm.

"I want to be the sole source of your pleasure", he continued, stroking his hand up and down her back. He was smiling but it wasn't a pleasant smile. He was a predator reassuring his prey.

"Okay", she complied a little shakily.

"See you tonight", he said. It wasn't a question but a mere statement. It was about time to regain his authority over the insolent girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more chapters in the future, don't know yet. It's not the most plot-heavy story (you don't say?) 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emhyr and Geralt butt heads and the poor Emperor is in need of some comforting.

Emhyr had a reluctant and grumpy witcher in front of him performing the most awkward bow and a notoriously untrustworthy sorceress in the next room. And now he had to persuade said witcher to sort out a catastrophic mess for a sack of gold and the promise of a beautiful reunion between father and daughter. Emhyr wasn't even sure if he meant Geralt or himself by that.

"I thought you bowed before no man", Emhyr said, keeping his tone just mildly curious. He examined the man closely. Age had caught up to him but it hadn't made him weak or soft. His hair was as white as in all the tales and his hands were calloused by years of sword-wielding. Most importantly though, there was distinct cynicism in his eyes that was only acquired by seeing _too much_.

Geralt answered something resembling a bad joke. He always did. Emhyr glanced at him and silenced him with a single word and a subtle wave of his hand. The rings on his fingers reflected light from the candles on his desk. It made him think about the girl and her golden hair, briefly. Emhyr ignored the thought and went on to explain everything Geralt needed to know- nothing more, nothing less. Geralt's expression darkened by the minute. It seemed like he wanted it to be true, yet feared terribly what would come of it. Cirilla was here and it meant everything and nothing. The young woman who had birthright to half of the world's thrones was no more than a wandering warrior running from a group of exceptionally resilient bandits. She had her abilities and hopefully the help of both friends and strangers on her side. In time, she would also come to have her father's army. It would have to suffice, it must. He might dislike a lot about Geralt's character but he appreciated his fierce loyalty when it came to his daughter. He would never let Cirilla in harm's way. Despite that Emhyr sent a silent prayer to the gods he no longer believed in for Cirilla's safe return.

Geralt accepted the contract like he was supposed to. Not for the gold, not for Nilfgaard or the North. The witcher wasn't actually from Rivia nor did he find any fondness for politics whatsoever. Geralt found his home and his family in broken things like the rotting fortress up north and his barren sorceresses and surprise daughter. He accepted the contract for purely selfish reasons like he was supposed to.

  
  


  
  


Emhyr was left alone when he less than cordially suggested his advisors to find other things to spend their time on. He was tired. Tired of battle reports and death counts and inconclusive spy reports on Cirilla's whereabouts. His only daughter was apparently in a hurry, blazing through forgotten forests and deathly swamps like it was nothing. He was sitting by a lovely warm fire, weighed down by heavy jewellery and heavier sentiments. His fingers started fidgeting uncharacteristically. He knew he was defeated before the words escaped his lips.

"Someone bring me the Neliessen girl at once."

"Certainly, sire", his chamberlain shouted from behind the closed door like he was pleasantly surprised, gleeful even. Emhyr didn't know what to make of it. Nowadays he was unsure of great many things.

Minutes passed and Emhyr tried to focus his efforts on something else than waiting. It was easy to stop doing and start expecting. Often the act of simply doing nothing prior to getting everything one wanted was enough mental stimulation for the mind, albeit Emhyr wasn't one to let his impulses get the better of him – at least had not been earlier.

The doors opened and she walked in, bringing a calm and collected presence with her.

"Your majesty wished to see me", the girl said in her usual polite fashion. She always remained distant whenever there were others in the same room. Emhyr often wondered if it was her way to control things, keep her dignity to the last minute and submit to the Emperor in peace only after the doors were safely shut. Their budding relationship was no secret inside Emhyr's close circle, naturally. Before leaving the chamberlain gave her a nod and maybe they even exchanged knowing smiles.

She was smiling but not her usual smirk that went from shy to unabashedly lustful in the blink of an eye. She took five confident steps towards him and planted her plams on his shoulders. It was only then that he noticed how stiff and rigid they were. He was sitting straight as a plank and his face must have had a matching expression.

"Hi", she greeted less formally this time.

Emhyr found out he didn't have the strength to respond but he did look at her face hovering over him. Her jawline, bridge of the nose and sharp collarbones partly visible under her clothing. His silence didn't seem to bother the girl.

"You have never wanted to see me in your study."

She started gently, tentatively, rubbing his shoulders. The warmth of her hands relieved some of the tension almost instantly. Emhyr huffed and pressed his head against her chest for a moment. There was nothing sexual about the motion but it felt... _right_.

"I can see there is something that consumes you. It eats you alive, day by day until you can't sleep, can't eat. It leaves you an empty shell. And I know you won't tell me a thing."

Emhyr jerked back at her harsh words. His head was empty, full of muffled echoes of his own scattered thoughts, of which he could reach none. He still felt her hands on his skin. He could smell her. Not an expensive perfume. Her skin and hair and clean cloth.

"You are correct."

"I always am."

Emhyr didn't take the bait. He wanted to relish the moment. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her there. She was closer to him than Cirilla most likely would ever be but at the moment it didn't bother him that much.

  
  


  
  


"Lie back on the desk", Emhyr murmured after a while.

She looked at him curiously. "Are you sure?"

Emhyr let his gaze lower down to her neckline.

"Emhyr really, you don't need to, for me, it's okay."

"Indeed, I need not."

Her eyes lit up and she put a hand on his face. Emhyr moved the hand slightly and planted a kiss on her palm.

"I am not going to ask you again. Lie back", he said, now in a dangerous tone he quite enjoyed having back right after the momentary relapse.

The girl did not waste any more time. She arched her body over the smooth, shiny surface and left herself prone to anything Emhyr had in mind. She had a lovely dress once again, a shade of maroon this time. He took his time rolling up the hem and exposing the milky white legs inch by inch. Finally he reached the junction of her legs and almost gasped when he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear. A patch of light brown hair looked enticing over her sex. Her lips were beautifully even and round.

"Naughty girl."

"Admit that you liked the surprise."

Emhyr chuckled and leaned closer, knowing the bursts of air would make her mad. He wasn't dissappointed. She writhed on the desk but Emhyr's big hands on her thighs kept her firmly in place.

"Please, your majesty", she pleaded with a glint of humour in her voice.

"Please what?"

"Emhyr, fuck. Your fingers. Your tongue. Anything, please."

"Have you touched yourself?" Emhyr demanded, refusing to move.

"No, I promise."

He smiled wickedly and examined her face for evidence of lying. She looked mostly tortured. He decided to have mercy, soon.

"I can't, Emhyr", she said almost incoherently. He loved seeing her like that. There was something primal about pure want.

"I believe you", Emhyr said – whispered almost. He leaned even closer and licked all the way from her opening to her clit – one fluent motion. She let out a strangled cry. He wasn't used to giving oral sex but he had to admit that it was an incredibly erotic sight to see her sprawled on her back, basically begging for more.

He got back to it with earnest, alternating between licking and sucking and using his fingers to provide extra stimulation. He was painfully hard before long but it didn't really matter. It was all about bringing her to completion, preferably multiple times. It was another kind of domination but just as powerful.

Afterwards he hauled her up and held her in his lap, fixing her dress as best as he could while pressing gentle kisses into her neck.

"What about you, do you want -"

"Hush", Emhyr silenced her with a finger over her lips.

The girl looked at Emhyr intensively, she stared into his eyes but probably saw right into his soul, or what was left of it.

"I just want to hold you", he explained.

"Then do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the Witcher 3 soundtrack (which is absolutely amazing) while inspiration hit me. More chapters will come... possibly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some teasing. And different kinds of gemstones.

Fanfares were heard all the way to the most distant slums of Vizima. The sweetest of known wines were brought in from Toussaint, barrel after barrel. Palace chefs worked day and night preparing an enormous assortment of meat and fish dishes from all around the world. Everyone from the Zerrikanian ambassador to the local military commander was to leave the Imperial banquet with a full stomach and softened heart.

Emhyr var Emreis wasn't one for superfluous use of treasury gold but he understood the power of carrot and stick, keeping the rich and powerful happy. All of them were securely kept in a very short leash but the expensive wine made sure most remained oblivious and distracted. It would be foolish to start with the stick if there was an easier way.

"What is on your mind, your majesty?" the girl asked suddenly, opening her eyes.

She had been very still for the last hour, dozing off on bed in fetal position. Now she stretched her pale limbs like a cat and rolled lazily on her back. Emhyr was sitting nearby, wearing nothing but a black robe and a pair of slippers. His hair was still slightly damp and slicked back from their earlier activities. The girl was delightfully naked.

"I thought you were asleep", Emhyr said, raising one eyebrow.

"I thought so, too. But it seems I'm not. What time is it?"

"Past midnight already."

"Come to bed, then", she asked, smiling innocently. It didn't escape Emhyr that her breath had quickened.

"I need to tend to some documents, I'm afraid. The banquet has caused me some additional paperwork."

"Well, that's quite unfortunate. Don't you have enough servants to take care of such trivial tasks?"

"Go back to sleep", Emhyr almost growled. He didn't enjoy her mocking tone one bit. She had previously made remarks about his tendency to micromanage things as well.

When Emhyr heard no cheeky response, he sighed and lowered his gaze back to the papers that were no more stimulating than they had been a minute ago. He heard some rustling of bedding and a soft yawn. It was almost perfect like that, perfectly ordinary.

 

Almost a whole hour later Emhyr was finally finished with his work. He put the documents in a neat pile and wiped his ink-stained hands in a clean towel. After that he went to bed, naked like the girl, and wrapped his arms around her torso. She whimpered in her sleep but quickly relaxed into the embrace. She didn't wake up again but huffed approvingly. Emhyr fell asleep more quickly than what he thought possible.

 

He slept restlessly. It had been that way for weeks on end, eating away his vigor and strength little by little. There was a dream, one that would repeat itself at least every other night. It always started with Emhyr standing in a beautiful orchard, almost blinded by the sunlight. He could barely see the outline of a girl, lean and fair in an innocent, childlike way. She was no-one in particular and yet she was of the utmost significance to him. The only thing that bothered Emhyr was that he would always wake up before seeing her face in full detail. Tonight he got so close that he could see the pale blue veins in her arms and the white dress that was stained by mud and dirt in the hem. She was barefoot and her hair was flowing even though there was no wind, no lovely scent of plums and cherries lingering in the air. Emhyr couldn’t feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. She laughed a short, melancholic laugh and turned the other way. She was fading, now only a vague feminine shape of light.

He opened his eyes and saw his girl, sleeping beside him with a calm expression on her youthful face. A few strands of blonde hair had escaped from the loose bun on her head. He tucked them carefully behind her ear almost mechanically, not feeling the warmth of her cheek or rhythm of her breathing. His mind was still in that orchard, blinded by the sun and reaching for the one that continuously got away.  
Two eyes opened, distinctively green even in the pale moonlight. Her gaze was tired but also concerned.

"That dream again?"

Emhyr was too drained to lie, so he answered yes. He had never told the girl what the dream was about but he had told it troubled him. She had accepted even the tiniest piece of information as the key to his heart. Emhyr wasn't sure if he liked that, letting someone in, even just a little.

"Will you be able to sleep again?"

"Yes", Emhyr decided. He touched her hand lightly. "Sleep my girl. I will soon follow you."

He did follow her eventually, one hand on her waist and the other tucked under his head so that he could watch her and know she would be there when he woke up.

 

"Which one should I wear tonight?" the girl asked, the excitement and expectation raising her usually soft voice by at least two octaves. She was dangling two very expensive pieces of fabric in her hands, the glistening of sapphires and opals in contrast to light blue and green silk nearly too erotic a sight. She was wearing nothing but a sheer underskirt that clinged to her skin in just the right places. The thought of making her wear only that briefly crossed Emhyr’s mind. If it was up to the emperor, he would have gone for more jewels and less dress.

"I think you should opt for the green one, dear", Emhyr decided at last, trying to dispel the inappropriate thoughts. The banquet would be a public event and he would have to settle for the pleasure of keeping an eye on her from afar.

"You think so?" Her lips twitched playfully and she fiddled with the fabric almost nervously.

"You would surely look just like a southern duchess, like Anna Henrietta."

The girl's face lit up. "I have heard she is really pretty."

Emhyr smiled but made sure to keep it composed. The last thing he wanted was to make the girl too smug.

"Let me help you get that ridiculous thing on."

Emhyr switched naturally into the authoritative voice that always made her shift and squirm just the right way. Whenever he was the one dressing her up instead of ripping her clothes off he took his pleasure from the reverse action, teasing her with his hands in every way imaginable and tying everything a little too tight just to make her think about him at every breath.  
Emhyr helped the dress on and started the meticulous process of lacing the back in a criss-cross pattern. At every tug of luxuriously smooth lace she exhaled, trying to ease the feeling of being too confined. When Emhyr was done and the ends were tied in a neat little ribbon, the laced back was biting into her skin in a weirdly delicate way. He had a sudden urge to take his creation apart just to do it all over again. He wondered briefly if was as intoxicating to the maids who had to do this daily.

"You are worse than my maid", she teased, feeling the back for any mistakes. "I think I might faint before the last course."

Emhyr huffed a quick laugh. "Are you still satisfied with the result, my lady?"

"Quite."

She turned around at last and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Tonight I will be a lady without an escort and you will be the Emperor of Nilfgaard with no queen on his side. And I will long for your company all the way through."

Emhyr was taken aback for a second, she rarely talked out loud about her social status as an unmarried noblewoman or the fact that the lack of company bothered her. Although it was no surprise, Emhyr was pleased to hear her admit it.

"I will miss your company as well", he said, smiling more freely. Then he let the smile fade away. He walked back into the bedroom without a word, leaving an appropriately confused girl behind.

"I have something else I want you to have for the duration of tonight's festivities”, he yelled from the other room. The girl let out a curious sound in response.

Emhyr opened a locked drawer with a small key that he always had in his pocket in order to avoid servants rummaging through his personal belongings, fetched a few items and returned to the dressing room.

"This will go under your skirt -", he announced rather plainly, "- and this, I truly wish that you accept it as my gift." He showed a small butt plug in his left hand. It was made of metal and had I tiny turquoise inserted at the end. She eyed at it like it was an interesting piece of art, the look was hesitant but not fearful. Then she let her eyes wander to the next object, a modest but intricate necklace with a small yet staggeringly bright diamond in the middle, cut from a black rock fallen down from the sky, polished by the best artesans in all of Nilfgaard. A gift fit for a princess.

"I," she uttered.

"Now would be the perfect time to express your gratitude or alternatively throw to necklace at my face", Emhyr said after studying her shocked expression for a brief moment. His dry humour was enough to make her burst in laughter.

"It's beautiful. I could never throw something so valuable at someone, what if it were to damage?" The giggling didn't seem to have an end to it. It nearly made the emperor laugh as well.

Emhyr sighed. His girl was back, strong as ever. He took hold of her waist and spun her around in order to lock the necklace in place. She shivered either at the cold metal or the touch of his hands or perhaps both. There was something very possessive about the action - even though Emhyr didn’t mean to collar her in any way, at least not that visibly.

"My family is rich but not this rich", she finally said, placing one hand on the diamond that rested between her collarbones.

"If someone bothers you with nosy questions, you can just imply that the piece is a well-crafted replica. The practice is not uncommon in the midst of pompous climbers like your adopted family."

"I guess so." She seemed hesitant still but gave him a little smile, a genuine one.

"What about that one?" she asked, now more quirkily.

"That one, my dear girl, is not optional like the last."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. Bend over for me, would you."

The girl flushed deep pink but didn't lose the smirk. "Is that going to go in my -"

"Yes."

Emhyr grinned and let out a deep laugh. It sounded like a dog's bark to his own ears.

She didn't wait for any further instructions, just bent in half like a gwent deck, just as easily. He hauled up the hem of her skirt and revealed once again bare, smooth skin that he would never get tired of seeing. He was careful not to touch anything but the skirt though, keeping the satisfaction purely visual. She was leaning against the wall to keep her balance during whatever he had in store for her. She trusted him not to hurt her by not demanding any details.

"I have some oil", he still decided to clarify, maybe for his own sake more than hers.

She nodded, or just shifted, it was hard to tell. He took the silence as approval and dipped his fingers in a jar that had been tucked in his pocket. It was as much exploration to Emhyr as it was to her. She was used to opening her legs at his will, making him satisfied in a way that a woman was supposed to satisfy a man, but now there was a new level of intrusiveness, that revealed itself in the moment where the first slick finger slid into her body, breaking that resistance much more physical than a hymen. She cried out but not in pain, stilling herself without trying to get away. It was all about submitting to the mere foreignness of the feeling and getting used to it. She started panting, restricted by the dress and desperate for release of two kinds.

"Are you alright?" Emhyr asked, once again in that new, affectionate tone.

"Yes. Keep going", she said, ordered, and Emhyr did just that, added a second finger and started a gentle scissoring and nudging inside her. With the addition of a third finger she closed her legs instinctively, cursing softly under her breath. He withdrew the finger carefully and after a while the others too.

"I think you are ready", he stated and aligned the plug with her hole that was now reddish in tone and slightly open. The push lasted a short eternity but finally the jewel at the end was firmly nested between her cheeks, like a lovely invitation.

Emhyr took the sight in and then rolled the skirt down, hearing a pleasantly disappointed sigh. He knew the girl was drenched down there even though he hadn't touched her once. He intended to keep her that way, desperate for his touch and plugged for his amusement.

"I hope you will enjoy yourself thoroughly."

"I seriously doubt it", she answered in a bitter tone, regaining her posture and checking her appearance in a large mirror, ignoring Emhyr intentionally.

He didn't fall for it.

"I want you in my sight throughout the party. No running off to some dark corners with or without company. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Her tone was compliant but her fingers fidgeted behind her back. He could see it in the mirror. Emhyr was pleased how he had be able to turn the clever girl into a mumbling mess in mere minutes. The banquet would turn out to be quite an interesting event after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... decided to write a bit more now that I had some spare time on my hands. Hopefully some old or new reader stumbles upon this meaningless piece of fiction. In that case, enjoy <3

**Author's Note:**

> There are criminally few Witcher fics on AO3 so I decided to give it a go! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is (clearly) not my native language. Comments are always welcome <3


End file.
